My Eternal Hero
by Raspberry Muze
Summary: Well, you've seen my humorous side,now its time to get serious again. This is a first person narrative in Amy's perspective; I will accept no flames, only comments which are pertaining to the story. Thank you.


                                                **My Eternal Hero **

**                                                Tammy Kat**

**Note: **No need to fret, I'm alive, and will be updating more promptly, will be more attentive. Aside from that, since I am an Amy Rose fan, I have a written a one-chapter Amy Rose fiction, entitled as seen above, "My Eternal Hero."  This story takes place after the events of Sonic Battle. For those who aren't familiar with Sonic Battle or Heroes, a new more 'Assertive' Amy has appeared onto the scene; I'm sorry, but that Amy won't appear in this fiction. Why? Because that specific Amy: demanding, mean, bossy, paranoid, excessively deluded, and irritable Amy Rose doesn't appeal to me, thusly _that_ Amy's absent. I am not offending or speaking badly of Sega, only being truthful. Instead of the more assertive as seen in the newer games, the Amy we used to know: meek, kindly, high-spirited, and good-natured, and not overly deluded and paranoid. If you have any comments, questions and whatnot, please place them in a review: I will accept constructive criticism, but absolutely no flames. Thank you and please enjoy the story.

Hi. It's me, Amy, the cute and cheerful girl, and the soon-to-be wife of Sonic the hedgehog! It was a beautiful morning. Though it wasn't completely morning, I woke up at the same exact time every day to practice my boxercise, and I'm sure you know whom that's for! I may seem delusional, but I'm not: I'm just a girl with high hopes of getting married, and I won't give up. If I give up, then Sonic won't be mine, and these Boxercise courses would all be in vain. Not to mention I'm progressing through it rather well. I'll lose weight and impress my Sonic! Other than my room being overcrowded with exercise equipment, it's filled with clutter; clutter of Sonic. Of course, I leave room for myself, and nearly all my furniture's pink; don't know what I'd do without pink. My dresser, my door, my walls, they're plastered with pictures of Sonic, my hero.

Thank goodness for rubber cement. If I felt to rearrange them, they'd peel right off!

I have countless pictures, most of them cut out from newspapers or magazines: everyone loves Sonic, but I love him the most, he'll come to realize that one of these days. As for the rest of my little abode, it's pink, pictures of me, but mainly Sonic. Obviously, I love him very much, and one day he will be mine! I slipped on my usual red dress, what a cutey I am. My red bandeau, these quills can be a bother, and finally…my boots, red and super cute! It was time to head to the mall…

            Shopping had always been a hobby of mine, it's just what a girl like me does every single day. I shop till I drop, since there's hardly an adventure, what's a girl like me to do? I live downtown, so it's pretty hard walking all the way up to the mall…I just hoped to see Sonic, and this boring day will subside.  I hadn't seen him for a while now, and it'd be great to see him again.

The people of Station Square are nice; I'm pretty much known by everyone, not to mention the people are really polite.  As I headed down, I couldn't believe how many people were crowded at the mall today; and I thought I was the only one shopping! It must have taken me an hour to navigate through the throng of busy people, because by the time I arrived, it was even more packed than it was outside.  Usually, I head to the cute little clothes store: they have everything I need! Pretty skirts, cute shirts, everything a girl needs to be happy.

"Hi, Amy," a woman with a stroller greeted me.

"Hi!" I answered back, smiling. She was a nice woman, and her baby was adorable; I just hope if I'd be seeing Cream around anytime soon…maybe she'll show up, I just hope she will. She's not my Sonic, but she's some relief from this drab day. As for the time being, I'll need to find cute clothes for my equally cute self!

The day had rolled by after my little shopping trip, and I can say I didn't do too shabby, as this is my longtime favorite hobby, well just until I meet up with my Sonic again. Station Square is beautiful, and the people are; the problem is, it gets too boring easily for a girl. I shop, yes, but I'm deprived of my Sonic, I'm deprived of everything! Day in, day out: shopping, and usually the shelves are packed with things I've already bought. If it isn't shopping, it's grocery shopping, and boy is _that_ tiresome; a girl can only shop how many times, but I do need food. Memories, of me and the gang thwarting Eggman's plan again, and Shadow…such a while ago.

Sonic….

He seems to always provide the adventure, the thrill! I need to stop a villain, not by countless amounts of skirts I'll never wear! I want to sail the wondrous seas with Sonic, and battle Eggman…. not mind-numbingly head to and fro to the mall everyday, lunch, mall and then home.

            As I exited the mall, it was sunset: at this time, the stores closed and Casinopolis was just opening. I've walked by it on my way home many times, but I've never actually went there: I bet it's filled with games and slots, and maybe if I'd give the slots a try, I'd get lucky and win something for Sonic, and he'd adore me! " I'll try them then," I said to myself, nodding. I rested my load of boxes and bags down and took a seat on the bench. Just a little rest before I try them, and maybe those bags would have to go.

Out of the blue …

No…

It couldn't be?

"Sonic?" I called, as I stood up. It was fully dark at that time, and the blue streak was clearly visible, illuminated by the many streetlights.  The swift streak raced pass me again, heading in the direction of the mall; uncaring of my bags, I took off after it, why was my Sonic running from me? He always did, but he always stopped when I called his name.

"Sonic!" I cried, practically a scream.

It just continued, advancing further into the dark city, and I followed like its shadow. My legs ached, from the mall and the running made it worse; the air grew colder, the fog surrounded me, temporarily blurring my vision, and all I could see was a blue blur, as it ascended further. I was so far away: I fell to my knees to the cold, hard asphalt, and tears started down my eyes. I never _could_ catch up to him, he was too fast and I was way too slow…

They came down harder, until they dampened the ground.

Why won't he understand? Why won't he understand I love him, and I want us to live happily forever? I always run but never seem to catch him.  He's just too shy…. shy of me.

"He's just too fast!" I yelled, slamming my fist onto the concrete. It not too long begun to swell, and I pulled myself up to my feet. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand, and sniffled. His dreamy blue fur, his handsome green eyes, and his suntanned chest and muzzle…Sonic, I coughed. It was pitch black, though the streetlights were on, and I must have been way out of my area, since I noticed this wasn't the mall, and the diner was nowhere in sight…

He must be _long_ gone.

            No, I mustn't give up! I shouldn't cry! I'm a girl that didn't give up easily, and I shouldn't! I took off once again to pursue my Sonic. I didn't care how much I had ached, I didn't care how fast he ran; I'd catch him one day, and he'd be mine. He's been running, running too long, and he's going to have to stop one of these days…

I stumbled over again, falling facedown.

I climbed to my feet and raced, raced through the night, the streetlights as my guide.

The blur wasn't as distant, and appeared to be getting closer. I smiled in relief, and quickened my pace, my hands reached outward to hug him. With the call of his name and an athletic leap, I caught him!

The wind, it was an illusion?

I sighed.

            "He's such a…" I mumbled bitterly, and headed on my way back home. Surprisingly, my bags were still there; doubt seditious anyone would make off with a couple of shopping bags.  Slowly and sadly, I trudged back to my apartment. He'll just never get it…

Sigh.

That's how it all happened….

I'll never be close to Sonic, but I never give up. He's my Sonic…he's my….

Eternal hero…

End

Amy Rose and Sonic are © to SEGA, and My Eternal Hero is © to Tammy Kat.


End file.
